new changes for eragon and harry potter
by hp fan22223333
Summary: two kids have no clue about the adventures they are going to have voldemort is after eragon but nobody knows why! and hermione is in love with a blind muggle who suddnly has the power to read minds and see into the future and that includes death... can al
1. Chapter 1

_**New changes for Eragon and Harry Potter**_

_**By Robert kingett **_

_**Email address **_

_**Email if you have comments, or questions, or just want to chat **_

_**Warning**_

_**This story does have some racial conflict but it is brief. I have to confirm two things. One: make your emails screen reader accessible because I AM blind. In addition, I have black friends so nobody think I am racist, I clearly state in this story that color dose not matter to me But the person. **_

_**Authors note; I had to split this chapter up into two parts because it was too long**_

_**Please enjoy! **_

**Part 1 **

Chapter 1 is that a dragon?

The ropes bounded me so tightly I squirmed hard, but still could not break free. A gun hit my face

"Keep still you brat!"

"You know Jason," I said, "you can't hit me."

"Why not?"

"Because." I said, "You will make marks."

"So!"

"Therefore," I sneered, "The cops and john will know I was mistreated "

Beside me, Connie mounts, a short plump girl with curly black hair wobbled as she tried to move.

Jason saw and whipped her with the butt of his gun. See this is not weird to my two friends and me Connie and Amanda because we are amateur detectives. No, I am serious WE BUST CRIMINALS AND IT'S MORE Dangerous THAN TV, and as I sat in my chair bound by four different knots. To top it all off I had, a total maniac in front of me. Not to mention a rich snob curia kyat… such a weird name. However, you just cannot stand slapping her across the face. Her mouth is a bomb! In addition, she is them kind of preps that will speak her mind. Like she was doing now.

"You are like so mean! My father will totally like catch you. You are so mean-"

"Shut up!" we all said

"NO!" she wined. "Where's gorge? (Her dog he had killed) I want my baby! Ugh."

She wined some more.

"Can I just have some like makeup? I look like Steve wonder."

She started panting. The person crept up behind her and dealt a massive blow to the head. She slumped forward unconscious. He laughed at her

I was ticked off, but I had a plan. I decided to put it into action.

"Hey!" I said you're a coward doing that when she was not looking!"

"Hey." He said "come on let's let you be the hostage. I was going to use her but your more valuable to that friend of yours. You know that cop you hang around with a lot. Maybe he will see reason if I have his white slave held at gunpoint!"

That is exactly what I wanted.

He untied me. Than tied me to a wall so I could not move. Then, he turned to Connie and told her to be a good girl and not to run off. Unfortunately, his back pocket was within my grasp and his gun was in the pocket. In addition, I could move my hands so I reached into his pocket, and then took out the gun. I took out the bullets, and then put it back. Fortunately, he did not notice

**PART 2 of chapter 1 **

He led me to a small window on the second floor. Looking down I saw john, a black man (and also me and my mom's best friend) staring up at us. Carrying an oozy sub machine gun with double barrels, he was purple. A danger sign in him. His voice shook the windows as he roared

"LET HIM GO!"

"No!" Jason said grabbing my neck and holding the butt of his gun to my temple

"If any of your men come in here, he dies!"

I mouthed **no bullets** to john, and he got the message. He raised a radio and men started breaking down the front door

"Stay back!" Jason shrieked shooting me. Finally, he realized I was alive and tried to choke me

I backhanded him hard.

I heard his nose crack.

Before he could react, I spun around swept my legs behind his legs, tripped him than I found the pressure points in the neck, and squeezed. He passed out in three seconds. Just then, two SWAT people came in the room

"Hands up" one cop ordered pointing a handgun at me

The other was john. He pushed the gun away.

"It's all right. He is on our side."

The other cop turned red

"Oh…" He said "sorry."

"That's ok," I said sarcastically. "Everybody thinks we are bad until we tell our story"

"Speaking of stories" john said, "Tell us why Jason kidnapped his own daughter and you two for that matter."

"He wanted money," I said simply. "He could not get it through his wife."

"Why not?" the cop asked

"Because the will left him out."

"What are you talking about?" The cop beside john said again.

I pulled out the paper and began to read

_I will be gone soon. Therefore, I want my King to look after my three jacks. kings are powerful but a jack is not. One is missing. He must stay lost and not return to the pot of gold…_

"The rest is ripped," I said but "that is ok because there is enough evidence here to prove I am right."

"Show us" john said

I pulled out a playing card from my pocket

"Look at the will." I said, "The second _King _has a small K, so she must have meant the card. And so I looked at it, and realized that it has no mustache."

The nameless cop snickered

"Wow! Good job! Anyone can see that. What are you? Blind?"

"I can't see out of my right eye," I said calmly

"Go on" john said

"Jason is a triplet. Did you know that?" I sneered

"No." the cop said

"Ok." I said, "His brothers all have a mustache except for him. Also, there's another part of the will that points directly to him. The will mentions a pot of gold."

"So!" the nameless cop said again.

"Therefore," I said, "Connie and me did some snooping"

"Like always." john said with a smile.

"Yes," I said, "and we found out that he was in jail for trying to steel some gold, and his mother wanted us to know that, so she put in that little clue".

I pulled out the prison records and handed them to john

"Why were YOU and Connie Kidnapped?"

"Because," I said, "we figured out the will, and he knew it. When I tried to get more dirt on him, he became aware that he was being watched. Therefore, he kidnapped us to shut us up because he knew we would go strait to you with info."

"Therefore," he does not get the money just a house that is worth $100. Therefore, the only way he could get some cash fast was to kill his daughter.

"Hey! I thought you were just a kid trying to cause trouble when you hacked into the states security systems, but I can see you were trying to help john. Sorry I tried to bust you that day." The cop said

Later Connie, john and I all stepped outside

"Way to go" Connie said "we do it again!" she slapped me on the back.

"Hey," john said, "I have an idea."

"What?" both of us asked.

"How about a new Xbox 360 you two deserve it. I will take you sometime this week. OK?"

He led us to his squad car.

I opened the passenger door

Eragon flew over this small town in the dead of night, looking for that kid he had been sent after. Not to capture, but to protect. He did not see what was so interesting about two kids that were not riders, had no magic, and worst of all had brains. Just then, he heard Saphira speak in his head.

"_I know what you are thinking, but there's more to them than they know. Just have patients little one, and let's take honor on this quest."_

"Yeah," said Eragon. "But there just kids, how can they help destroy the Galbatorix?"

Then he saw a figure moving in the house.

"_we have to burn the place down!"_ Saphira said.

"Why?"

"_Because, he is after both of us, me and you, and those kids, this is for our and their own good."_

"OK." Eragon said. "Do it."

Just then, I heard a WHOOSH sound, then I smelled smoke my first thought was that a person was dropping a bomb on us. Then I turned and saw the apartment in flames! Then I looked up the only thing I saw, even with the glow of the fire was a big bird thing with huge wings that could cover a whole house. It just flapped there for a few seconds, then took off


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 I need Eragon

The next day was a school day. Therefore, at 5:00 A.M. I was dressed and heading for the bus stop, Connie behind me

On the buss, a tall black boy came and sat on the opposite seat from us.

"Hey Kevin." Connie said

His whole name is Kevin oresell. He is a kid in our class. He has regular features.

Anyway he sat and handed me a sheet of paper

"Uh, what's this?" I ask

"Your contract." he said in his deep voice

I bring the paper in my line of vision, and then thrust it back at him.

"This is your S A!" I said

He grinned.

I playfully punched him in the shoulder.

Meanwhile, groups of deaf girls were giggling at the back of the buss

See the buss has two sections, the blind, and deaf. Blind sit up front and deaf sit in the back.

"So?" Kevin said, "You're going to join?"

Connie sniffed beside me.

"Yes," I said

"Great!" he said showing Wight teeth. "Meet me after school. OK? In the band room, just because you are my friend does not mean I will let you join. I have to hear you play drums, and Connie?"

Yeah?

You can try guitar. OK?

OK.

Classes were so tedious that I fell asleep in brail class…

A man stands in a dark room. We float to him. He is in a castle. His back is to us, but we see the man kneeling in front of him. He trembles. (Wormtail)

"Master!" he says to the man. "I couldn't catch him, or his dragon, I'm telling you Eragon will only kill you. Why do you-"

The man slams a fist onto the table in front of him

"Wormtail!" it says, "you know how I hate bad news, and yet, you manage to bring me a nice dosage of it! Maybe I should have let that dragon kill you while you were trying to kidnap that stupid elf. I need her! Well, how about those muggles, have any of them yet? I can definitely assume not! Do I see any kids here wormtail? NO!" …

A hand woke me up. At first, I thought it was a teacher, but it was just Connie

"C'mon, johns taking us to wall mart."

"NOW?"

"Yes, come on"

We got up, and headed downstairs, to the start of our quest to save the Vardon, and Harry, all in one final battle

Authors note**: sorry this was so short I will do better in the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 he is dead

The drive to wall mart was uneventful, Connie and I sat in the back of john's squad car. I was still thinking about that dragon-like thing

"You know?" Connie said after awhile

"What?" I asked

"That thing reminds me of them old stories like Eragon"

"How?" I asked

"Well" Connie said, "That might have Ben a dragon FROM Eragon, tracking us."

"Weight," I interrupted "you're talking nonsense, there's no such things as dragons. OK!"

"However, she was smart" Connie interjected "and she followed us without us noticing her"

"Wow" I said sarcastically "were blind we can't-"

"I know Connie said interrupting me "but Even so, this thing stuck to us like glue, and she hid

"Those are lame excuses," I snapped. "And besides, Eragon or Saphira isn't real, so drop it. OK!"

She turned away from me deep in thought I sat and thought to about what Connie had said, she was smart, she was smart, and she was smart. I didn't think so but I was intrigued by its determination. A dragon would not stalk a bunch of teenagers and for that matter, not make a sound. So quiet, so quiet she had been. It frightened me

"Hey," guise john called from the driver's seat "weir here"

He pulled into a parking space and got out, then he let me and Connie out, (police cars have no handles on the inside back or front, except for drivers side.) all three of us went to the entrance of Wal-Mart

The security guard at the entrance stopped john

"Hey!" he chuckled, "how are you doing old chap?" he had a British accent.

"I don't even know you…" john said slowly

The watchmen stopped talking to john, and focused upon us

"OH! And who are these? Your kids?" He asked.

"No." john said putting a hand on my shoulder as if to keep me within reach. He did the same to Connie "my friend's kids."

"What are there names?" the man breathed.

"Uh," john said. Clearly thinking this person was a LOON, "Connie, and Robert."

"Wow!" he huffed, then took out a pad and rote on it. I wanted to see what was on the pad so I pretended to play with my cane, and hit his arm hard. He dropped the pad.

"I got it," I said, and before he could move, I snatched up the pad and brought it close to my face so I could read the words on the small page

**Connie and Robert, boss will love, must get boy, seams smarter than girl, plan can…**

He snatched the pad from my hands

"Well, good day people."

Yeah, whatever you say pal. I thought to myself.

We stepped inside wall mart. As I went to the counter with my new Xbox 360 Connie tapped me on the shoulder.

"Let's brows games until john gets here."

"Okay." I said.

I looked at call of duty two, and a couple of other games. Such as **Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth.** Then, I thought I saw a cloak billow in the ial ahead of me, but I forgot about it. I went down the ial picking up games and reading the backs, Connie at my heals. Then I thought I heard a whisper, but all I caught of the words were AVA. Just then, Connie tripped me. We both went down in a heap then a man fell beside us. His blank eyes staring at us

"Oh my god!" I heard a girl shriek, "He's dead."

"Who killed him?" a man asked.

"They did!" the girl said pointing right at us

"You murderers!" The man screamed, "He was my brother!"

"Hey." I protested. "That wasn't-"

"Awe shut up!" He screamed. "You did it, confess!" His voice shook, and I was scared, very scared.

"All right, what is going on here?"

A cop came waddling around the corner.

"They killed him!" said the man. Grabbing my neck as he said it, and using his other hand to take a chunk of my hair. My eyes watered from the pain. Above all, he was choking me so I made spluttering sounds

"Sir just calm down"

I made my eyes roll up in my head.

"Let him go!" the cop ordered.

NO, he screamed HE DESERVES-

"He's not dead." a man in a Wight lab coat said.

"WHAT?" the man said. "You're joking?"

"No." the doctor said. "Or at least he doesn't seam to be."

"What do you mean?" John said, stepping beside me.

"No markings, none at all, no bullets, or cuts at all."

"Are you telling me, that it was magic that-?"

"No, I'm just pointing out the fact that he does not appear to be dead, but there is no pulse or breathing at all. I never have seen anything like it!"

"You know," I said. Before I could stop myself "it just might be a heart attack, and you're saying that this is something you have never seen before, well you must be a bad doctor!"

"Come on" john said pulling my arm. "You have to go home."

He took my hand as if I was a child, and led Connie and me to the front entrance. We stepped outside to blue skies and bright sunshine, such a contrast to the mood inside wall mart.

"Weight!" a boy called

We turned.

"A… man… told… me… to... Give this to you." he said handing me two envelops. One was Wight the other was a small green envelope

"And this to you." he said giving john, a letter

Then he turned, and left.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 do you think so?

Albus sat back in his armchair.

Did the muggles get the letter? He thought.

Ah well, if they did, well, if they did not, I have other plans to protect Harry, no big deal.

He just was done reading the muggle newspaper. The front page red

**Teens do it again!**

**Another bust folks, and as it turns out it was not the chief who made the catch! It was two blind teenagers. Who happen to be good friends with john a Jonson a local African American father type to these kids. The oldest, whose name is Robert w kingett seems to be the leader and smarter than his sidekick, although the girl dose help too. "We do not believe these blind teens can catch criminals." Says Jason j smith, head of NYPD's crime lab. "They just want attention, and their getting it."**

**However, that does not seam to stop the sleuths. They made six arrests in one year, so this cant is a cry for help. This could be a new brand of cops who cannot even see! **

**Posted on 8/9/2006 **

**J shim **

**Paper incites Inc.**

At that moment professor monocle, a new recruit for Hogwarts, aperated right by albuse's side. He did not even flinch.

"Hey." Albus said calmly "what brings you hear so soon?"

Professor monocle jumped. He stared at the translucent figure of his long lost friend.

"Just wondering," the old man said, "about some muggles I have been hearing about"

Albus just smiled. "I have arranged it so they can meet Harry. Maybe they can protect him. I just need you to do one thing." he pointed to two envelopes on the table.

"I need you to deliver these for me. While you are doing that," he said, "I must return to the heavens"

"Also, watch over these kids with all the magical power you can possess"

"Albus!" Monocle said, "They have no magic at all. How can them-"

Albus raised a hand. "You will see." he said, "I AM right!"


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note; **THIS chapter has to be split into 4 parts because it would not load **

Chapter 5 your Harry potter!

**PART 1 **

Dear Robert

You are a wonderful pawn in my chess game. Soon you will be in checkmate and I will win, also you will not identify me. You may have the brains but I have the power. I have more pieces on the board, however you just have a pawn, a king, and a knight, like I said before you have the brains but I have the power and I can play too. Im not dense. Remember when I had Jason kidnap you and you thwarted him so easily also do not forget that message I left you. SMARTS CAN KILL I am planning to drop a bomb over Fort Lauderdale FL. I hear that your school has kids all around Florida. GEESE I do hope none of them are killed in my wrongdoing! Ha maybe you or your dad will back off now. I dearly hope you will heed my warning and stop snooping. You are a good snooper I know but you and your dad are playing with fire and you know what happens when you play you get hurt that dad of yours was a good partner of mine until he made a big flaw. Maybe that is why he looks after you so much? He hopes that you will be a better partner than he was to me. Now I will give you one last warning. Stop playing detective! It is deadly, people have died doing it, and I dearly hope that you and your damn nigger dad are next!

Sincerely

Dark master


	6. Chapter 6

Part 2

"Wow!" Connie said.

I folded up the letter, and put it in a drawer with all my other hate mail.

I just got home with my new Xbox 360, and the two letters. I opened the Wight envelope first; I have not gotten to the green one yet. On the back was a picture of a hat. Strangely enough, it had no return address. In addition, it seamed to shake as if it wanted to be read so badly that it just could not stand being cooped up in such a small space. We never seen that owl again although I found Wight feathers in my pillow on my clothes in my closet but wherever I looked, no owl was spotted. Connie was sitting cross-legged at the head of my bed Amanda had to go to lion's camp, a special summer camp for the blind, or handicapped. In addition, since Connie's mother was going away for the summer Connies two options were to go to a camp or to stay with us and since my brother was going away for the summer and since Connie and me got along so well she stayed! Moreover, it has never been dull. you know how when you want your best friend gets along so well with you and you desperately wish that you two were brother and sister, well that's how me and Connie are. In addition, we never had a fight in our whole relationship. Except in second grade and weir freshmen now. Therefore, you do the math. John's letter was a promotion to London Briton he has been staying at our house for some time even though he has his mansion on the beach three floors and 32 rooms calculate that! However, my mom does not mind. On the contrary, she wants him here and it does not bother Connie or me at all. Johns cool he is not a control freak but he watches over us, as a dad should. He plays catch with a new beeper baseball I got from the school. In addition, he got me a DVS movie


	7. Chapter 9

Part 2

"Wow!" Connie said

I folded up the letter, and put it in a drawer with all my other hate mail.

I just got home with my new Xbox 360, and the two letters. I opened the Wight envelope first; I have not gotten to the green one yet. On the back was a picture of a hat. Strangely enough, it had no return address. In addition, it seamed to shake as if it wanted to be read so badly that it just could not stand being cooped up in such a small space. We never seen that owl again although I found Wight feathers in my pillow on my clothes in my closet but wherever I looked, no owl was spotted. Connie was sitting cross-legged at the head of my bed Amanda had to go to lion's camp, a special summer camp for the blind, or handicapped. In addition, since Connie's mother was going away for the summer Connies two options were to go to a camp or to stay with us and since my brother was going away for the summer and since Connie and me got along so well she stayed! Moreover, it has never been dull. you know how when you want your best friend gets along so well with you and you desperately wish that you two were brother and sister, well that's how me and Connie are. In addition, we never had a fight in our whole relationship. Except in second grade and weir freshmen now. Therefore, you do the math. John's letter was a promotion to London Briton he has been staying at our house for some time even though he has his mansion on the beach three floors and 32 rooms calculate that! However, my mom does not mind. On the contrary, she wants him here and it does not bother Connie or me at all. Johns cool he is not a control freak but he watches over us, as a dad should. He plays catch with a new beeper baseball I got from the school. In addition, he got me a DVS movie


	8. Chapter 10

Chapter 6 welcome

Then I woke up.

Just kidding! Actually, he helped me up. Connie came rushing up beside me she was in a total state of panic.

"OH my god!" She said, "I saw that whole thing are-"

She stopped, the boy smiled.

"Are you new?" he asked.

"Yes." I piped up quickly "we just moved here from Florida."

Just then in the distance, I saw two more figures running up to us

One was about as tall as Harry with red hair and freckles and the other was a girl with bushy Broun hair and a frown on her face. When she spoke, she had a snappy voice ad a sharp tone

"Where have you been Harry the train leaves in…" she checked her watch "22 seconds and…?" Hermione stopped ranting and stared at us for three seconds then said

"Bring your friends and let's go."

We all ran into the train, and went to a compartment at the back of the train we sat down

We introduced our stories and ourselves.

"So" said Harry "Dumbledore sent you to protect me?"

"Weight" I said "I don't think that WAS Dumbledore's letter."

"Why" said Connie

"Because, I've been reading about you, and from those books-"

Connie snickered. "You won't stop reading them."

"And according to Harry, Ron, and Hermione he's dead"

Connie sat and pondered. I had not told anybody (not even Connie) about those two dreams I had. However, I could not even believe they were dreams at all. In addition, I was right they were so much more than dreams. Nevertheless, I had no idea… until it was too late.

"Yeah" Connie said "but why would just one person go to all this trouble just to have us meet each other how is he going to kill us at Hogwarts with all that protection, I think it would have been a lot easier for him to kill us in the other world."

"I do not know, but if this was his plan, he succeeded. You all have to pretend we are squibs. Got it?"

They nodded. Just then, jinnee came into the compartment

She came in and sat down beside Harry. She did not even notice us, until I accidentally tripped her with my cane.

"Sorry." I said

"That's ok," she said "hey." she gasped, "what's that"

She gestured to the cane.

Therefore, I went on explaining what it was, and why I had it.

We talked a lot during the trip. I have to know Ron, Harry, Hermione, and jinni. Soon we were talking as if we were old friends.

Then navel came in and talked with us too

An hour later, the sky grew dark.

Soon, we arrived at Hogwarts. We got off. I heard a voice call "first years over hear, first years."

A lantern came into view, then Hagrid stepped forward "where's your robes!" he roared

"Uh." I said, trying to stall "I did not have enough money to buy them."

Hagrid seamed pleased. "Ok, go to the boats."

Later, we sailed across the lake, and were now walking up the front steps to the magical castle.

Inside professor, Mcgonagall met us and beside her, an old man was standing erect and still.

As we, Connie) and (I approached, the man grabbed our arm, and wrenched us out of the line

Now he was closer, I could make out facial features.

He had a baldhead, a mustache, and a very slim built. He looked 60 years old, but his voice was sharp and fierce, and he had an air of fear. Even when he was trying to be nice.

"Look." he said before me and Connie opened our mouths. "I know your names, what your doing here, and why. My name is professor monicle, and you had better watch your back here. Got it?"

If he thought he was going to scare me, he was wrong, but actually, I was the one that was wrong.


	9. Chapter 11

Chapters 7 watch your back!

The guy just kept staring at me, and I wanted to get moving. Finally he waved his hand toward the great hall and said" there, go on and eat, but I want to see you afterwards, got it?"

I was about to say something smart like NO, but I obediently said yes, and headed to the great hall.

At the table Connie, me, and the rest of the gang were eating a really big meal of stake, mashed potatoes, and French fries. Even though I am skinny, I eat as much as four fat people put together. If you just met me, you would think I don't eat, but you will be wrong. As I was cutting my stake I didn't notice Ron reach out and snatch the knife out of my hand. All I felt was a slash and I looked down at my hand, and screamed! I was bleeding, bad. Blood dripped in my potatoes, but Connie did not notice and took a spoonful, and ate it. She chewed for a few seconds, then heaves all over herself.

Hermione is leaning over the table holding my hand palm up. I could see the cut. It wasn't long, but it was deep, and then I heard an "OH" noise in front of me... I looked over and saw Harry reaching out for my pumpkin juice, but he didn't know that his hand was bleeding to. As he reached over my hand a drop of HIS blood fell into my cut. I screamed in pain and agony, but the pain went away as fast as it had come.

Hermione patched my hand up and then after that I was too wiry from loss of blood to do anything else so I headed out into the hall. I stepped out my vision blurry and I head floating in the clouds.

I… have… to… sleep… I thought. As soon as I came out of the door, a man grabbed my shirt and pulled me in another room, but as soon as I turned around to see who it was; he shut the door. The room was in total darkness. Then I heard a sharp voice. The voice was a cross between kind and harsh. When he spoke, he spoke strong witch gave him an air of power.

That was really stupid of you!" he roared. "I thought you were smarter than that! I am trying to protect you, but yet you keep running away from me! Why don't you just kill yourself! If I was going to do that I would at least take a knife and stab it through my-"

"Shut up!" I interrupted. "Well, guess what pal!" I said firing up again." You have not done such a good job have you? Someone tried to kill us in wall mart and where were you Hugh? Not there that's for sure! And. how about the train station? You weren't there either! So don't tell me I have been trying to protect you, because that is a total lie!" I felt something scaly from behind and shut up.

"Look". The voice said. "That stunt in the train station was a bad move. And that transaction in the dinging room can kill you! "

What are you-"I stopped. I heard footsteps outside the door. Then I heard Connie calling me. Then I felt a fist grab my hair. Then I see the door open I tried to turn around to see who the "protector" was but he pushed me out, and I feel right on conies.

OPH

\

"Hi" I said

"You creep!" Connie said pushing me off

"I wanted to surprise you." I joked.

"Listen, Connie!"

"Yeah?"

"I have to-"I stopped.

Hugh come on lets just go to bed OK?"

"OK."

And without another word, we headed up to the common room.


	10. Chapter 12

Chapter eight that was a foolish move 

Eragon stood in the dark classroom watching them go upstairs then he heard a noise behind him, he turned and saw saphira coming out of her corner, and then he asked her "so what went on in the dining room"? Saphira did not reply for a minute then, "a foolish move" "what kind of foolish move?" little one! Saphira said with a hint of impatience. "He made "the move." Are you talking about what the fortune teller told us?" "Yes." Saphira said slowly "but if that is true? Then we must stay clear of him at all costs!" no saphira said, "We have a job to do! Now let us do it!" "Ok"

Then without another word, they shut the door losing the sight of the boy who would have remarkable powers in just two days…

On the way up to the common room I kept thinking od something but it kept slipipn away from me like a bug you try and catch and it keeps away from you

Nevertheless, I just couldn't stop thinking about the "transfusion" in the dining room was that planned?

if so why? If my assumptions were correct all it would do was give me Harry's protection from his mom… right? Well, that did not matter because I was still trying to find out who that strange anonymous voice was. I had no intension of jumping to a conclusion and learn that HE was the one that tried to kill me. In addition, I had no entension of doing any strain on my body because I was just now having flashes of a red chair and me and… weight! Oh my freak in god!1! I can see into other peoples minds and I could not tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing but I guess I will just have to weight and see. Wont I?

I was so deep in thought that I had plumb forgotten about where me and connie were heading to, and so as I trudged along thinking to myself I saw a pair of green rrobes dart in front of me

Before I could react, he stuck out his foot but I jumped over it. While doing that I brought by foot up and around so it looked like I just did a weird drop kick. I connected with his head hard, he tried to grab my foot but since I was flying through the air he made me do a cartwheel and as I flipped over I got my other leg and wrapped it around his neck using his momentum I flung him as I rolled. He hit the wall and I rolled on my stomach to see who tried to do that stooped prank. First, I saw the blond hair, then the pale face, then the wand clutched in Draco milfoils hand.


End file.
